Those Salvatore brothers!
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Jakeward! Edward gets jealous when Jake dreams of the Salvatore brothers. crackficish


**a/n: I love this story :)**

**warning; Jacob is a flambouyant gay in this story xD**

**Edward: 17 ((well duh!))**

**Jacob: 16**

**I personally love my guys taller, so Edward is taller then Jacob. Bella left after the war, realising she wasn't going to give up her life for a vampire. **

**yeah yeah, it's my story I can do what ever I want to her :)**

------

"Jake please don't make me watch this tonight!" Edward whined to his boyfriend. They were sitting on the couch,cuddled up, in the living room, of the Cullen Residence, watching on of Jake's favorite shows. Jake was wearing one of Emmett's baggy shirts and a pair of his own sweatpants. Edward understood that Jake liked wearing baggier clothes on week nights, that's why he always stole Emmett's shirts.

"No it's a new one tonight! Were watching it" The werewolf glared at his boyfriend. Edward sighed and gave up, there was no way he was getting out of this one. Esme and Carlisle went out on Thursday nights, Emmett and Rosalie had nothing better to do so they joined the two boys, and Alice loved the show just as much as Jacob. Jasper only watched it, because the blood shed.

"That is so not how we present ourselves, and we don't burn in the sunlight!" Edward complained. His boyfriend remained quite, which was a first. Even though he didn't like it, Edward read Jake's mind finding that his boyfriend was going threw all the different ways to get Damon Salvatore in bed, if he were real that is.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is fantasizing about fucking other guys" Edward said crossing his arms over his chest. Jake heard him but ignored it, Edward knew he didn't like it when he probed his mind without permission. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother that acted gayer then Jake at times.

"Those Salvatore boys get me all hot and bothered" Jake sighed, smiling, knowing he was irratating Edward. Alice giggled with him.

"That's just disturbing Jake" Emmett made a face.

"What?" Jake smiled looking over at Emmett "It's true, I would let them hypnotize me anyday"

With a SWOOSH of air, Edward left the room, they all heard his bedroom door slam a few seconds later. Rosalie laughed at how childish her brother was being.

"Is he gonna get jealous everyweek? I'm in love with the characters not the actors" Jake sighed, hitting the record button for the DVR on the remote before he left the room. After walking up the two flights of stairs he came to Edward's door, which was locked.

"Baby let me in" Jake said quitely, though he knew every being in the house heard. After a few minutes, the door was unlocked and Jacob walked in the room to find Edward pouting on the bed. The bed he had bought just for Jacob, because the boy was over so much.

"You know your my favorite vampire" Jake smiled as he crawled onto the bed, laying down next to the older teen.

"I thought I was your favorite vampire!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Jake rolled his eyes as he heard Rosalie slap her husband.

"I know, but you talk about them all the time" Edward pouted still not looking at Jake yet.

"I only talk about them on Thursdays" Jake pointed out. He got up on his hands and kness, straddling Edward's waist.

"You know your the only vampire I will ever allow to dominate me" Jacob said in a soft voice bitting his bottom lip. Edward groaned, the indian boy always knew just what to say.

"I know" He growled, flipping them over so he was on top.

"Neither of them could compare to you" Jake smirked, running his hand down the clothed chest. Edward attacked Jake's neck, the boy moaning out in surprise and pleasure.

"Bite me" Jake said breathlessly. They had learned after the battle that the wolfs were not affected by the venom of vampires, plus Jake and Edward did it none stop, the venom is mixed in with the semen, there for half of the fluids in Jake's body is venom.

Edward didn't have to be told twice, he bit down in the place that the shoulder and neck connected. Jake gave out a squeak of surprise, rolling his head to the side, to give more access.

"Harder!" Jake moaned as the fangs were burried deeper, causing his to cry out in pleasure.

"Mine" Edward growled, kissing the cold bite mark the was already closing itself. He always bit in the same place, because that's were some of the venom stayed. So Jake's neck had a cold spot on it, with the faint white outline of the scar, where Edward's teeth bit.

"Eddie, take me, please" Jake bit his lip, pushing his hhips up into Edward's.

"I'm so hard, baby, please" He begged. Edward smirked at hearing his lover beg.

"I don't know I should make you suffer all night" Edward smirked, he would do it, he's done it before.

"No, no please" Jacob's eyes got wide, he was far too horny to not be taken now.

"If I ever see you thinking about fucking Damon Salvatore again, I will go kill Ian Somerhalder and not touch you for a month" Edward warned, before crashing his mouth to Jake's. The younger boy moaned, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, bringing him closer.

Clothes were soon ripped off and the tan boy was penatrated with twin moans. Jacob arched into the harsh thrusts, moaning his approval(?). With pants of 'harders' and 'fasters' the younger, grabbed the bed sheets, pushing his hips back to meet the thrusts. Both of them, having done this more then enough, had the stamina to keep it up for a few hours. Finally after the harsh abuse his prostate was getting, Jake dug his nails into Edward's shoulders, moaning his release. The clenching of muscles around Edward's dick, pushed him over the edge, making him cum deep in the boy. They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Jake looked up at the clock, it read 8:15.

"I'm missing Supernatural!" He gasped jumping out of the bed, and looking threw the Edward's 'sleep' pants drawer. He pulled out his favorite pair, his own pair, that Alice bought him, that were blue and green buffalo plaid, and on the butt they said diva on them. He threw on a track hoodie, from one of Edward's other school and ran down stairs. When he got down stairs the show was on a commercial and Alice filled him in. Edward rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and, after putting on some clothes, he went down stairs and sat by Jake. The boy leaned against him and he smiled wrapping an arm around his waist. When the show came back on Jacob smiled.

"Those Winchester boys are so dreamy" He sighed, Alice giggled and agreed. Edward growled, and Jacob giggled turning around.

"But I'd rather have you protect me from scary demons" He smiled and gave a Edward a quick kiss. Before turning his attention back to the t.v.

Edward sighed _I'm killing Iam Somerhalder and Jensen Ackles_ he thought to himself. Alice coughed and glared at him when she had a vision.

"I will casturate you" She warned him outloud. Jake just rolled his eyes, the same thing happened every week.

**The End**


End file.
